deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons United Battle Royale
Nicktoons United Battle Royale is a What-If Death Battle by ACG. Description Nickelodeon! Which hero is the true mascot!!? It's Spongebob Squarepants vs Fairly Odd Parents vs Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius vs Danny Phantom!!! All we know is that in the end, only one will be left alive! Interlude Wiz: From Quote vs Unten to Pulseman vs Pikachu to even Black Mage vs Robin.... We've done 20 Episodes. Boomstick: And now, our Season Finale.... Wiz: Nickelodeon is a family favourite cartoon company, which is home to many great shows. Boomstick: And the most popular mascots are ready to fight in the Nicktoons United Battle Royale!!! Wiz: We are using the Video Game team from the game Nicktoons United, and it will be awesome. Boomstick: Danny Phantom, Half Teen, Half Ghost. Wiz: Timmy Turner, the Chosen One. Boomstick: Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius. Wiz: And Spongebob Squarepants, the Underwater Fry Cook. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle..... Spongebob Squarepants Wiz: Who lives in a Pineapple under the sea? Boomstick: THIS GUY! And his snail Gary. Wiz: Spongebob Squarepants is a yellow sea sponge who can walk and talk. Boomstick: And somewhat annoying. Spongebob laughs. Boomstick: God Damn it! Wiz: Spongebob is the Krusty Krab's frycook, and often has his spatula at work with him. Boomstick: Spongebob is basically invincible. He just ABSORBS hits. Wiz: Spongebob is also pretty mallible. He can bend himself into any shape, even though it's been shown he has a skeleton. Boomstick: Spongebob is basically light speed fast, able to run extremely fast from a mountain to the Krusty Krab in just seconds. Wiz: Spongebob has some strength feats, such as matching Patrick in power, who lifted a CHUNK OF ROAD strait of it. Boomstick: Spongebob can also become InvinciBubble, who can transform anything into bubbles and as the name suggests, is Invincible. Wiz: However, this form is on a time limit. Still, it has been shown to survive cannonballs and run at high speeds. Boomstick: SpongeBob has a few special moves and weapons. First up, his Spatula, Spat. Wiz: This can be used as a sword and has defeated a pirate with it. It also has durable, and seems to only break when it has to lift up a lot of patty meat. Boomstick: Wait, what?!?!? Wiz: Spongebob, though sometimes considered weak, is trained in Karate by Sandy Cheeks, a Blacker Belt. Boomstick: Spongebob even beat one of the greatest martial artist in the world without knowing it, taking no damage, and knocking him out. Wiz: Spongebob also has his Jellyfishing Net, which is quite durable and allows him to catch a lot of jellyfish and is somewhat electricity proof. Boomstick: This net is very expandable, but has been broken by Patrick several times. Wiz: The Patrick gave him a new one, which was much better. Boomstick: Spongebob has also single handedly defeated several giant robots and has a few bubble attacks that can take foes down. Wiz: Spongebob has beenn shown that he cannot be choked, and all sounds really go right through him thanks to his several holes. Boomstick: Spongebob is a yellow force to be reckoned with! Spongebob Squarepants: I've learned that I might be a doofus, or a dimwit or even an idiot. Plankton: Don't forget moron! Spongebob Squarepants: Yeah, that to! But I've learned it doesn't matter if I'm any of those things....Because I'm...I'm.....I'm.....I'M A GOOFY GOOBER!!!!!!! Jimmy Neutron Wiz: Jimmy Neutron is most likely the youngest genius ever, and has built over 100 inventions. Boomstick: Jimmy Neutron is like Wiz, cause he talks WAY to much science. Wiz: Jimmy Neutron hasn't really made any inventions that do actual damage, but has made a few. Boomstick: Jimmy has made a few freeze and ray guns, along with a Shrink Ray. Wiz: Jimmy can also grow incredibly large with a device he made, which lets him grow bigger than a planet. However, this only is used in desperate situations and doesn't last long. Boomstick: I'm really tired of people rippin' off Mario. Wiz: Jimmy Neutron has some hovercrafts and spaceships, but nothing compares to his strongest three inventions. Boomstick: Goddard is a robotic dog Jimmy made that can do nearly ANYTHING. Except Dog Paddle. Wiz: Goddard has a extendable hand, smart bombs, can fly, a ladder, super computer, and even has a self destruct mode. Boomstick: But after blowing up, Goddard can easily rebuild himself. Wiz: He also has his Nanobots, which are mini robots that can lift things twice their size and have self destruct modes as well. Boomstick: And finally, Jimmy's Mecha. Wiz: This has a grapple, a jet, a laser and is actually pretty fast. Boomstick: But isn't very durable. Like at all. Wiz: Jimmy, however, is truly a what they call "Don't Judge a Book by it's cover." Jimmy Neutron: You steal my parents, you hurt my friends, and now....You make fun of my size!!???! I might be small....but I have a big....BRAIN!!!! Timmy Turner Wiz: Timothy Tiberius "Timmy" Turner was an average 10 year old born in March 21st, 1992. Boomstick: Then, after his parents began ignoring him and hired an evil babysitter Vicky, he got the best thing ever: Fairy God Drugs! Wiz: Actaully, they are Fairy God Parents, who grant him every wish he wants. Except for the ones in the Rules. But, they will no be included in this battle, as they are outside help. Boomstick: But Timmy is still a pretty capable fighter. He wields two lightsaber like blades, pink and green, a couple ancient wands, and a magic hammer. Wiz: Those are normally all his fairies, but we're changing it this time. Boomstick: However, his normal wand only grants him 10 wishes, which isn't much and IS still held back by the rules. Wiz: Timmy can also become Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder, who is a trained fighter and- Boomstick: The biggest Robin ripoff ever, other then Bucky. Wiz: Cleft has tons of gadgets inside his mechanical chin, such as a Grappling Hook, a Baseball Glove, a Rocket, and Helicopter Blades. Boomstick: He also has a few surprises in there, like his metal fist and his iron boot, both which can cause major damage. Wiz: Timmy was also trained in the ways of the Thunder Pits, which can produce so much lightning that he can destroy MOUNTAINS. Boomstick: Timmy has a few ancient wans that he can use in battle, the Ice Wand, the Fire Wand and the Wind Wand. Wiz: However, Timmy is incredibly stupid, cocky and very bad at deciding WHEN to use his tools. Boomstick: But Timmy may just be able to take this fight!! Timmy Turner: Internet. Uhhhm, inheritance. I inherited the internet. Danny Phantom Wiz: Daniel Fenton was an average 14 year old going through High School, hanging with his friends, going to parties, watching movies.... Boomstick: Until his "Ghostbuster" parents built an invention called a Ghost Portal that would allow them to go the ghost world. Kind of cheap. Wiz: However, this was a failed attempt, and the machine didn't work. However, Danny, not wanting his parents to be upset, went inside and tried to fix it. But this was also a failed attempt. But in the good way. Boomstick: Danny was fused with ghost exoskeleton, becoming half human/ghost! Wiz: This allowed Danny to have ghost like powers, and some that Nick just through in there. Boomstick: Danny can become intangible, meaning words I don't understand. Wiz: This allows him to pass through walls and become invisible to humans and ghosts. Boomstick: Danny is extremely fast, like an airplane, and can also fly. This helps him take the battle into the air, allowing him great control. Wiz: Danny is also very strong, able to lift 10-30 tons, a school bus with kids on it and knock out a ghost dragon with one punch. Boomstick: Danny also has ghost plasma abilties, using them to create attacks like the Ghost Ray, or enhance all his abilities with the Ecto Energy Strike. Wiz: Danny can create Energy Disks, Balls and even Rings, each doing great damage. Boomstick: He can even cut through STEEL with this! Wiz: His Repulsion Shield blocks attacks, but he only uses it when to many enemies are near him at once. Boomstick: Danny can even use Duplicate which allows him to create many clones of himself, but each disappear when hit. Wiz: Danny also has Cryokinesis, which he can use to control all things snow, using it to create attacks like the Freezing Touch, which speaks for itself and his Explosive Snowball, which explodes onto enemies. Boomstick: Danny can create fire as well, but doesn't always need it when he's got that Ghost Ray stuff. Wiz: Danny's most powerful attack, however, is the Ghostly Wail. Boomstick: God, it hurts worse then Spongebob's laugh! Or, does it? Wiz: This is a sonic, destructive ecto scream which has a ghostly moaning to it. Boomstick: Downside, it usually reverts him back to human form. Wiz: Danny also can overshadow any living being, allowing him to control his body and manipulate them for a short period of time. Boomstick: And if Danny needs to fight in human form, he's got the Ecto Skeleton. Wiz: This is a battlesuit that he can use even in ghost form, as it is powered by the users brain. Boomstick: Suck it Samus Aran, this suit increases Danny's already incredible strength by a ton, and can fly like Iron Man. Well, the old suit. Wiz: Sadly, Danny is suprisingly not invincible. Boomstick: Danny can be hurt a ton by his own attacks if somehow they are rebounded back at him, and like all teenagers, is very cocky. Wiz: Also, like all superhero kids, like the Avatar State, the Ultimate Alien or even the Dragon Form, his Ghost Form has a time limit. Boomstick: Boo....In both ways, since he's a ghost and that's lame. Wiz: But Danny could take this fight under his grey belt. Danny Phantom: It doesn't matter if I go back in time or not; I WILL NEVER TURN INTO YOU, NEVER!!! Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate....once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE SEASON FINALE!!!!!!!! ---- Danny Phantom flew onto the stage, and smirked. He put his hand in the air and charged up a Ghost Ray, and glared when he saw his Nick rivals come onto the stage. Spongebob crashed onto the stage with his boat mobile as Ms Puff fainted, Timmy Turner zapped onto the stage with Thunder Pits and did a strong man pose, while finally Jimmy was lowered onto the stage by Goddard. Patrick stuffed 10 Krabby Patties in his mouth as Tucker drank out of his Soda. Mark Chang transformed into a human to hide from the Security Guards, and Sheen put on his Ultra Lord mask. The idiotic sidekicks laughed and waited in giddiness. Mr Krabs pit bets on that Spongebob would lose, which Squidward began laughing at. Sam cheered Danny on while Sandy cheered on Spongebob. Tootie began screeching and hoping Timmy would win as Carl fainted from anticcapation. All 4 Nickelodeon Mascots glared at each other and got in fighting stances. All lights shined on the battlefield, as all prepared an attack. Danny with his already charged Ghost Ray, Spongebob with his spatula, Timmy with the Fire Wand and Jimmy having Goddard by his side. They then glared one more time before looking up. It was a big, red- FIGHT! Timmy immediantly went at Danny, who fired his Ghost Ray. It was countered by a blast from the Fire Wand, who sent another which singed Danny. Meanwhile, Spongebob was dodging Jimmy's blasts and kicks. Spongebob then karate chopped Danny away. Danny began flying, and started firing Ghost Rays rapidly. Spongebob saw this and shrunk himself down. Meanwhile, Danny was hit back and glared at the ghost hybrid. Jimmy shot Danny with his Shrink Ray, which phazed through his body. Timmy then shot a giant flame at Spongebob, who absorbed it and shot it back out. Timmy dodged and it hit Jimmy's Shrink Ray instead. Spongebob began slashing at Timmy with his spatula, who countered with his wand. Timmy then switched to his normal wand. He began firing magic beams, but all were dodged. Timmy's wand was then sliced in half and Timmy called in back up. His fairies came in and prepared to give Timmy a flamethrower, but they were caught by Spongebob's jellyfishing net. They screamed, then were stuffed inside one of Spongebob's holes. Timmy growled and fired a blast from the Wind Wand. It blew a slight breeze past Spongebob, who was blown back a bit. Spongebob lowered his eyebrows. Timmy used his Fire Wand again, but was knocked down by Jimmy. The boy genius was knocked back by a Ghost Ray. Timmy glared and back kicked Jimmy. Timmy and Danny cornered him, and Jimmy panicked. The boy genius took out his Freeze Ray. Spongebob looked at all of the more serious cartoon characters, then backed up. He became small and hid behind a rock. Timmy, Danny and Jimmy fired their Fire Blasts, Ghost Rays and Freeze Shots at each other. All tried pushing each other back. Eventually, the Ghost Ray began overpowering them. Timmy gripped harded and began playing the Fire Wand. The Ghost Ray and the Fire Blast both began pushing at Jimmy. The boy genius screamed, and instantly stopped his attack. He tried escaping with Goddard, but his robot dog was impaled by a kitchen tool. Jimmy screamed as the blast hit him full on, disinagrating him. KO! Timmy and Danny sighed in relief, then glared at each other. Timmy then became Cleft, and tried uppercutting Danny. However, Danny dodged. But he was hit by the next uppercut. Timmy hit Danny with his iron boot, then uppercutted him again. Danny glared, then fired a ecto plasam disc. Timmy was nearly cut in half, but managed to dodge. Timmy then began firing shots from his Ice Wand. Danny was frozen, but quickly escaped. Danny then used the Freezing Touch, which froze him solid. Timmy mumbled as he was in ice, then burst out with the Thunder Pits. Cleft then flew up with his propeller, then began shooting down with missiles. Danny tried dodging, but was still hit. Danny then used the Repulsion Shield, which blocked all attacks. However, this was ultimately broken by a giant homing rocket, and Danny was sent deep under the ground. The audience gasped, then saw Danny in human form laying on the ground groaning. Then, the Ecto Skeleton came flying down to Danny's side. Danny armored up, then flew up and delivered a swift punch to Timmy. The chosen one began stumbling around, then clashed punches. They countinued this until they heard a laugh. Danny's eyes widened as he saw Spongebob right next to him in the suit. Spongebob: Ooooooh!!!! What does this button do? Spongebob curiously poked the button which sent the suit flying around the stage. It rammed into Cleft and all of them started boucing off walls. While Danny and Timmy screamed, Spongebob let out the loudest cheer you'd ever here. Spongebob: WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spongebob was then muffled by Danny, who was getting angry. Timmy tried using the Thunder Pits, but was too damaged. Spongebob was laughing all the way, as he moved his mouth upwards. Danny had taken enough. He went into his ghost form, and punched the suit. Danny had ripped right through the suit, and then destroyed it with a mighty Ghost Ray. Spongebob was sent flying out laughing, while Cleft resumed staying in the air with a jet. However, this was a failed attempt. Timmy fell to the ground after being hit hard. Danny's eyes glew bright green, and he sucked in a lot of air. Timmy couldn't even imagine what was coming next. Danny let out the loudest Ghost Wail he could muster. Timmy screamed and he started running around. The wail was making his ears bleed and his brain began malfunctioning. Literally, his brain had sparks coming out of it. Meanwhile, Spongebob was still flying down. Spongebob saw that he was falling towards Timmy, and got an idea. He pulled out "Boaty" from nowhere and sat in it. He then turned it on right before- WHAM!!!!! Spongebob landed right on top of Timmy, and his wheels got flattened. Spongebob jumped out and looked at Timmy. Spongebob winced as he saw Timmy. The car had impaled right through his stomach, then ripped through the rest of his body. So it was Timmy split in half with blood everywhere. KO! Spongebob then looked at Danny. He was the last combatant left other then himself. Danny smirked. This pathetic cartoon would be easy. Danny began firing Ghost Rays extremely fast, but Spongebob dodged all. Spongebob then pulled out some purple cotton candy and swallowed it. A bright flash appeared, then InvinciBubble entered the stage. He got in a fighting stance and threw a punch at Danny. The teen dodged quickly then went inside Spongebob's body. He saw some...interesting stuff. He saw Cosmo and Wanda, huddled in a corner under the Jellyfish Net, but ignored it. Danny then flew up to Spongebob's brain and blasted it to pieces with a Ghost Ray. Danny flew out and grinned. However, Spongebob was still standing, laughing outloud. Danny was very confused. He was then punched by Spongebob and sent him flying. Danny Phantom growled, and flew up. He then flew downwards, his fist glowing green. He then punched InvinciBubble, but to no effect. Danny was then stomped on. Danny went intangible and went through Spongebob. Danny flew up in the air and charged up his biggest Ghost Ray ever. Danny had used the Ecto Energy Strike, then fired it with all his might. Spongebob screamed and then was hit by the blast. Smoke filled the arena and Danny looked down. There was no way Spongebob could survive that. Then, a bright green object in the shape of InvinciBubble was seen. InvinciBubble had ABSORBED it, and was glowing extremely bright green. InvinciBubble weezed, then burped. Danny's eyes widened as he saw the Ghost Ray come right back at him. InvinciBubble burped out his strongest and finishing move. Burped it out. Danny screamed, then was caught in the ray. A huge flash appeared, and Spongebob, in base form, was shown standing on top of Danny Fenton. The human was flailing, trying to push him off. However, Spongebob was staying strong this time. Spongebob raised his Spatula in the air, then slammed it down. It went inside Danny's mouth, then Spongebob shoved it down his throat. Danny began flailing even more. Spongebob was choking him, and Spongebob closed his eyes. Eventually, Danny stopped flailing. He inhaled his last breath, and closed his eyes, dead. Spongebob got off Danny Phantom and looked up in the arena. His eyes were wide and he had a huge smile. Spongebob: I WIN!!!!! KO! All the Nick characters cheered, other then Cosmo, Wanda, Sheen, Carl, Tootie, Poof, Sam and Tucker, who walked out sobbing over the deathes of their friends. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs was also crying as Jordan Von Strangle collected his money. Spongebob started screaming in victory. Spongebob: WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Results Boomstick: That. Was. Awesome. And we're done! Wiz: That was an extreme death trap for Jimmy. Jimmy is smart, sure, but Spongebob and Danny have also shown great intelligence, yet Timmy has not. Boomstick: Yeah, brains didn't get Jimmy anywhere, but Timmy's magic did! Wiz: That is until the Ghost Wail came in, which would be deadly to Timmy but Spongebob could walk past it thanks to his holes. Boomstick: But after releasing the Ghost Wail, Danny couldn't hope to defeat Spongebob. Wiz: Even destroying the Nick animal's brain wouldn't help, as Spongebob has been teared to bits and had lived a week without his brain once. Boomstick: And not to mention Spongebob can just take and shoot all of Danny's finshing attacks back at him. Wiz: Ultimately, Spongebob's insane durability succeded all of them. Boomstick: Danny was doing great in this fight, but then he choked. Wiz: The winner is SpongeBob SquarePants. Special Thanks Thanks to you all for the support, and ideas/info! Especially to BonBooker and Blip who were always there to help me out and FireMaxPyro for being awesomly supportive! I'd also like to thank SuperSaiyan2Link for inspiring me and also being nice and being very welcoming! I hope you have enjoyed Season 1, because Season 2 is coming very soon! Until then, Awesome Cartoon Games, AKA Gamer Trivia *This is ACG's Season 1 Finale. *This is AwesomeCartoonGames' 2nd Battle Royale. *Nicktoons United Battle Royale is the 20th episode of AwesomeCartoonGames, after Tails vs Tech(ACG) and before Garchomp vs Guilmon. *Danny Phantom will return later in Season 2 against Jake Long. *This is the closest Battle Royale of ACG history. *This may be AwesomeCartoonGames' longest episode. Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015